


MCYT SFW littlespace oneshots :)

by twiggielikecheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiggielikecheese/pseuds/twiggielikecheese
Summary: Non sexual oneshot book between the members of the smp :)
Relationships: Little&caregiver
Comments: 55
Kudos: 390





	1. Tubbo, dont be a brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is sfw of members of the smp that I feel are littles, middles, flips and cargivers :) this one is little!Tubbo, Tommy, Karl, Quackity,George,Sapnap caregiver!wilbur soot, Technoblade, Schlatt, Dream middle!Eret, Niki, Ranboo

All the ‘grown folk’ aka the caregivers are having some sort of meeting in the big front room, the littles are off in a nursery type room with eret niki and Ranboo watching over them. “dadaaaa” tubbo drags out pulling on the bottom of wilburs coat. “What do you need tubbs?” Wilbur asks pulling the little into his lap before writing something in a book and passing it to techno on his left. Tubbo rolls around in wilburs lap needy for attention from his caregiver as he is regressing even more than usual. “Tubbo..either sit still or go back in the room with Ranboo niki and eret” Wilbur says gripping tubbo by his wrists and stilling him on his lap. Tubbo whines again, a bit louder than before adding to the fit by kicking his feet under the table. “Tubbo, buddy..listen the grown ups are trying to work on something yeah? So why don’t you go play with the other littles. Hmm?” Dream says to tubbo quietly. Tubbo hops off of wilburs lap angrily “bitch boy” tubbo says turning back to dream. Dreams face flushes pink as he looks towards Wilbur. “bitch boyyy. bitch boyyyy” tubbo drags out again. Wilbur takes a deep breath in before pushing his chair from by the table “I’ll be back in a moment guys.” Wilbur states blankly. Wilbur grabs tubbo by his wrist harshly. Not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough so he knows he is in trouble, Wilbur says nothing as he leads the small boy into the small bathroom after getting his ‘little backpack’ “tubbo look at me whilst I talk to you” Wilbur says closing the door trying to keep a cranky tubbo from getting out the small room, Wilbur holds the small mentally younger teenagers by his thin biceps before talking sternly to the small boy. “Now you are going to go up to Dream and apologize for calling him a mean name, and then you are going to apologize to me, for being mean to daddy and then it’s to timeout for you little man” Wilbur says trying to make it seem like he isn’t upset, when in reality he is boiling with anger for being disrupted during his very important meeting, and not to mention his terribly naughty language. Wilbur watches as tears form in the small boys eyes. “It’s okay bubs, I’m not that upset, just apologize. hmm?” Wilbur says noticing the boy slip even more. Wilbur cocks an eyebrow before he asks a question to the smaller teenager “how old are you right now sweetie?” Noticing how tubbo isn’t responding verbally to what is being said to him, just little hums and whines. Tubbo thinks to himself for a minute before holding up 1 finger and then using his other hand to point at himself. “Oooh..thats why you were so whiny..a teenie boy today aren’t we?” Wilbur asks quietly. He shakes his head aggressively. Wilbur opens up the backpack pulling out a few things,before picking tubbo up onto his hip to bring him back into the living area. Tubbo grabs the yellow bee decorated pacifier from wilbur before putting it into his mouth and sucking happily. Tubbo cuddles his head into wilburs neck as they walk back to the table. “Awwwweeee” schlatt coos before clearing his throat to go back to his usual deep voice. “Dream, Tubbo has something to tell you” Wilbur says rubbing Tubbos back softly. “m sorry” tubbo says looking to dream with big glossy eyes hoping that his apology was enough. He cuddles back into wilburs chest as Dream smiles “it’s okay little man” dream says ruffling tubbos hair as he hums. Tubbo manages to get even closer to wilbur cuddling into him more as Wilbur rocks him gently lulling him to sleep. “ni ni dada” is all he manages to get out before passing out on wilburs chest. “I’ll be back, gimme a second to put Tubbo d-o-w-n” not knowing if the little is pretending to be asleep. Wilbur walks him to the room where all the other littles and middles are. Thankfully Tommy is asleep on the floor with his limbs tucked under his body, Quackity doing lord knows what in the corner of the room, karl is asleep against a wall, niki is reading a book silently, eret is attempting tiktok dances, Ranboo is silently cheering him on, and George and sapnap are surprisingly getting along and watching quiet videos on their shared tablet. Wilbur sets down Tubbo on the couch with a pillow under him, and a few around the back of him to keep him from rolling off the piece of furniture. Soon enough he is able to return back to his little meeting to decide the fate of the smp. This time uninterrupted.


	2. Lollipops, and Leash Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middles! Eret/ Niki caregivers! Antfrost/ Velvetiscake  
> Ant/velvet/eret/Niki all go grocery shopping when not to far in, ant runs into some trouble with one of the littles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again 100%sfw content here, everything that happens between littles and bigs are in fact platonic unless otherwise stated  
> (Sorry if this is a bit confusing, I’m trying my hardest to use erets pronouns correctly, but let me know if this seems a bit weird) :)

Ant felt really bad that him and Velvet had to go out grocery shopping the one day that they were all off from streaming and Niki and Eret were both little. Ant couldn’t help but feel bad that they were both little, and Ant and Velvet were out grocery shopping instead of playing with them at home. Velvet on the other hand didn’t feel half as bad, because he knew that they needed to eat when they are little so he doesn’t feel bad about going to the stores. Velvet is out in the living room playing with Eret and Niki on the carpet while Ant gets their ‘little bags’ together: pacifier (with an extra just in case), Sippy cups of water, and a small toy for each to keep them occupied. All zipped up in either a unicorn leash backpack or a strawberry one. Ant walks out with one bag on either shoulder. He crouches down a small distance to reach the two on the floor playing happily with his boyfriend “c’mere munchkins” Ant says holding out his arms for one of the littles to walk up to him. Eret was always a little more stubborn than niki was when there were little so Ant put Velvet in charge of putting on his backpack and getting him into the car, while Ant focused on Niki. “C’mon Niki, let’s brush your hair a little before we leave yeah?” Ant asks her picking up the small purple hairbrush from the bookcase and going back to the girl in the middle of the room. Ant brushed the pink hair, softly pulling it into two small pigtails on either side of the base of her neck. “tank you dada” Niki says throwing her arms around Ants neck. “You’re welcome princess, now let’s go get in the car with daddy and Eret.” Ant says putting her backpack on her and clipping it in the front before walking her out the house and locking the door. Niki ran out to her side of the car where Velvet quickly got her strapped into her seat and the backpack on the floor next to Eret’s. Any quickly shuffles to the passenger side of the car buckling himself in as Velvet pulls out the driveway, it’s about a 45 minute drive to the shopping center they are trying to get to, and not even 15 minutes in the more bratty of the two (Eret) is already throwing a fit as he’s slipping a little younger than usual. He begins to kick the back of Ants chair shouting loudly that he is bored and wants to go back home. “Eret, baby can you please stop kicking the back of my seat, it’s making dada’s back hurt.” Ant says turning a little attempting to catch a glimpse of the little in the back seat. Eret stops kicking the chair for a little when Niki turns to him and scolds him for his actions. “Eretttt stop its you making dada upset, you would nots like it if I kickeds you so stop!” She says raising her voice a little above her normal soft one. Eret sticks or her tongue at the other little before resuming their actions. “Eret this is the last time I’m telling you this. Stop kicking my chair please!” Ant says turning around to them again. “Velvettttt..make them stop” Ant says turning to his boyfriend and whining a bit in annoyance. Once Velvet is at a red light he turns back to face the littles. Niki is asleep with her face against the door of the car, and Eret is still attempting to reach the chair that Ant pushed up a tad bit further in hopes of keeping him from kicking the chair. “Now Eret, stop being so naughty, be a good little girl and stop kicking dada’s chair, it hurts dada’s back when you do that to him little one.” Velvet says rubbing Ants shoulder softly. Eret just sticks out his tongue before going back to what he was going. They pull into the parking lot of the Trader Joe’s, velvet gently wakes up niki before taking her small hand into his helping her up out the car as she was just asleep. He clips the backpack onto her with no hassle. The other side of the car, was in a little trouble. “Eret either unbuckle yourself or let me do it but please stop kicking at me!” Ant screeches lowly eventually after enough arguing and a minor amount of tears, Eret is out of the car with his backpack on (and clipped) clinging harshly to Ants side. “Took yall long enough” Velvet said grabbing Ants hand putting Niki on the outside of them two. The grocery shopping goes by pretty smoothly for the most part, until it’s time to go. Velvet told niki that since she was so good in the car she could pick out a special treat to have on the car ride home. Eret was not very happy with Velvets decision to do this, boy was this a sight to see, a 6’3 grown man throwing a fit in the baby snack aisle over not being able to get a treat, but for Ant and Velvet this was a normal occurrence for the pair, Velevt just moss his head at Ant leaving both the shopping basket and Niki with him. “C’mon Eret, we are not doing this today, not today” Velvet says grabbing hold of the littles hand and leading him out the store. Velvet and Eret are soon in the car, Velvet made sure to put Eret behind himself this time since he clearly wasn’t having a good time behind Ant. “Now you are going to sit behind me, and you are going to keep your legs, arms, hands, and feet all to yourself, do you understand me?” Velvet says sternly watching Ant and Niki happily skip to the car. Eret nods his head slowly “ ‘es sir” he says pushin himself further into the seat. Today was different for Eret, no longer his usual 6-8 years old, but more 3-4 and WAY more irritable than he usually is. “Now when dada gets in the car I want you to tell him sorry, and Niki..you got it buddy?” Velvet says in a softer voice. Eret nods her head again “ ‘es daddy” Soon enough Ant is buckling Niki into the car and getting into the front seat. Velvet starts the car as Ant unwraps Niki’s lollipop for her, turning and handing it to her. Eret knows not to dare ask for one after what Velvet just told them. “Ant I think someone has something to tell you, you too Niki, isn’t that right Eret?” velvet says almost singing the last part Eret nods Shia head quickly this time “I sorry for kicking dada’s chair and I sorry to Niki for sticking my tongue out at her” Eret says apologizing for all he’s done “It’s okay bubba, just remember to stop when someone asks you okay?” Ant says unwrapping another lollipop handing it to the boy in the back seat. “I knew you were going to apologize so I got you a little treat too” Ant says taking the lollipop from his mouth and handing it to velvet watching as he puts it into his mouth next. The rest of the car ride goes pretty smoothly once Velvet and Ant surrender their phones to the littles.


	3. Damn. Its hot outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to reward Sapnap with a full day of fun for being big all week during his college zoom classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Sapnap Big/Cargiver! Dream  
> Reminder: everything that happens in this book is completely sfw and platonic

“Nick! I know you are feeling needy and you want daddy, but let dads finish up this last little bit of code, make you some lunch, and then we can go outside and play with the water toys” Dream says when Sapnap pulls on the wire of his headset for the third time in 10 minutes. Sapnap was very eager to go outside and play with the new water toys as it was getting pretty hot outside recently. Dream said if he was a big boy all week for school, that they would have a really special outside day once the weekend started, and today was that day. Sapnap was so exicited that he was able to get off of his zoom class early, and was now bothering Clay from doing his much needed work. Dream finishes up the last few lines of code before turning off the computer and going to the kitchen to fix his little some food. Dream puts a few slices of pepperoni, two small sweet peppers and a few small cubes of watermelon on a Mickey Mouse shaped plate before setting it on the counter top. “C’mere nick come eat some lunch and then we can change to go outside.” Dream says trying to get the mentally younger boy to come eat. Sapnap walks over to the countertop taking Clay’s phone from off of it and handing it to his sitting caregiver. “Daddy open his phone please?” Sapnap asks pushing the phone further into the orders hand. Dream take the phone from the other boy motioning for him to sit down in the chair next to him “I’ll give you the phone if you sit down and eat at least two bites of everything on your plate” Dream says trying to compromise with the younger. Sapnap nods his head before sitting. Dream types in cocomelon (or some shit idk) before putting the phone up against the paper towel holder to keep sapnaps sticky hands from off of it. Sapnap puts a piece of watermelon in his mouth swinging his feet and munching happily. “daddyyy.. say aaaaa” Sapnap says mimicking the way he wants Clay to open his mouth. Clay happily opens his mouth as Sapnap puts a piece of watermelon in his mouth (along with multiple of his fingers) “mmm..yummy baby, thank you for sharing and finishing your food like a good boy” Dream says helping Sapnap from off the chair “now let’s go get dressed to go outside” he says helping Sapnap wash his hands under the warm sink water. Sapnap picks out his own outside clothes for today: a white Sapnap shirt, and black swim shorts. Dream leads Sapnap to the backyard where he has buckets and small kiddy pools full of water, sand and water toys. Dream watches as Sapnap pulls his whole upper body into the pool of water flapping his arms happily. Sapnaps scooped up some water in his hands before walking over to dream “daddy look!” Sapnap says while throwing the water at Dream giggling. “Awwee you got daddy’s sweatpants and shirt all wet bubby” Dream says pretending to be upset so Sapnap comes up to him Dream quickly pulls the wet figure into his lap tickling sapnaps tummy and scream and laugh loudly. After about an hour of being there outside Dream decides that it is time for them to go inside and give the little boy a bath so that they can cuddle up and watch a movie while eating popsicles. The little boy whines a little when told it’s time to go inside, but he doesn’t protest. Dream takes the boys wet clothes off of him by the door so that he doesn’t track water across the wood floors. Sapnap picks out his own pajamas before his bath: an oversized blue sweatshirt and some white undies. He walks his newly picked outfit to the bathroom where Dream is running bath water for him. “Did you pick out your outfit all by yourself like a big boy?” Dream asks drying his hands before he takes the pile of clothes from Sapnap. Sapnap nods his head quickly “I did good job” he says proudly. Dream examines the clothes for a bit “Don’t you think you need more clothes than this? Pants? Socks?” He asks a little concerned. Sapnap scratches his head a little before cocking it to the side. “Never mind then” Dream says clapping putting the clothes on the bathroom counter. “Do you want daddy to bathe you or are you going to do it on your own?” He asks getting the baby soap from under the bathroom sink. “hmm..daddy bath please?” Sapnap asks. Sapnap undresses himself stepping into the warm bubble bath that the older had drawn. Dream finishes up washing Sapnap with minimal embarrassment between the two (they are best friends to be fair). Once Sapnap is in his warm pajamas that he picked out. As promised Dream goes to get the popsicles from the freezer while leaving Sapnap to pick out a movie. The movie begins just as Dream is getting to the couch with the popsicles, he hands one of the wrapped sweets to the smaller. He immediately hands the popsicle back without missing a beat “daddy open it please” he says trying to push the white wrapper further into his caregivers hand. Dream opens the popsicle revealing the unnaturally bright blue. “Now what do we say?” Dream asks handing it to him. Sapnap knows not to take anything from Dream before saying ‘thank you’ “tanks ‘ou daddy” Sapnap says taking the sweet from him happily. Sapnap and Dream cuddle together on the couch inviting patches up to watch the movie with them. Soon enough Sapnap is asleep on the couch, Dream decides to cuddle in further with him and Patches falling asleep as well.


	4. Chicken noodle soup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled is sick so Sam tries his hardest to help him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Purpled/ Grayson Caregiver! Awesamdude   
> Sam isn’t really referred to as daddy in this, Purple chooses to call him “sammie” purpled is referred to as either ‘puppy’ or just his name (because puppy was the first nickname i tho it of next to ‘purpy’ which was a lil odd)

“sammieeeee...me wan sammieee..” Grayson whines as he’s been sick lately. “Puppy, I know you are sick, but you need to stop whining while I try and fix you some lunch.” Sam says draining the water from the boiled chicken.  
Sam was used to Purpled being little often after streams, but this time it was different, Grayson is a pretty strong little boy, so Sam isn’t used to him being sick often so this is new to him. Not to mention Sam is putting most of his attention into the homemade chicken noodle soup he is making for his little. He is quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he hears a loud thump in the living room.  
“Grayson! What the hell are you doing!” He shouts when he sees his little just trolling over the floor, kicking, and crying. Sam puts the pot of food back on the stove before walking over to him. “What is wrong? Sam says peeling the blonde boy off of the carpet and pulling him into his lap. Grayson throws his arms around the older man quickly snuggling his face into his daddys chest. “What’s wrong puppy?” Sam says again rubbing the littles back softly. “sick” is all he manages to get out slipping smaller and smaller than his usual 5-7 year old self.  
“Oh baby, I know and I’m so so sorry you are feeling sick, but you have to cooperate with me, even just a little bit, now let’s go eat some lunch, and then we can cuddle up with some stuffies and take a nap hmm?” Sam says watching for the little boys response. Grayson nods his head a teenie bit before putting his thumb in his mouth. Sam puts the little up onto his hip, pushing his head down onto his shoulder so that he is as comfy as possible while he tries to fix some lunch for him. Sam ladles a small amount of the soup into a small purple bowl knowing that purple is his favorite color.  
Sam puts Grayson down onto a chair next to him after placing the soup down. “sammies gonna feed you okay?” Sam asks watching as the younger nods his head and opening his mouth awaiting the first spoon full. With minimal whining and fussing (no more than there usually is at lunchtime) Grayson is now done eating and ready for his n-a-p. Sam pulls the wet shirt off of the boy “let’s get this icky shirt off of you” he says. The boys small arms quickly wrap around his body as he realizes he is now shirtless.  
Sam laughs taking off his sweatshirt and putting it onto the other boy. “ ‘ammie have no shit” Purpled says pointing and poking at Sams belly button. Sam pulls a purple pacifier from the kitchen table before popping it into the boys mouth. “That’s enough talking for now, let’s go nini”. Sam laughs Being too tired and small to protest, Purpled let’s himself be lifted onto Sams hip and bought into the small baby-type room for a nap. The moment Sam places Graysons head on the pillow he is asleep. Sam takes this as an opportunity to go and get some work done with techno while his littles are hopefully asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments on how I can fix up certain parts of the way the story flows, my dyslexia kicks my ass sometimes so sorry if some words don’t really line up too well or certain parts go on for a little too long


	5. A MINOR inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littles! Ranboo/ Tommy Caregiver! Technoblade   
> Ranboo and tommy are both little at the same time, clearly with Techno caring for them they are going to be well behaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what this is, all I know is that I had a heart attack when I thought I accidently deleted it

“ ‘anboo! stop pulling on my clothess!” Tommy whines while Ranboo tries to pull him from under the desk. They are supposed to be playing in the play room while Techno attempts to get some work done, but they somehow made it into technos work room and one’s under the desk crawling over techno’s feet.   
“C’mon boo, let’s keep our hands to ourself” Techno says in his signature monotone voice. “And tom-tom let’s get from under my desk please, dada is trying to work right now” Techno says reaching for Tommy under his desk attempting to pull him out from under the desk without pulling any wires. Soon enough Tommy is from underneath the desk, clearly not very happy about it he folds his arms as he begins to cry and whine loudly. This only sets off Ranboo not liking loud noises he begins to whine and cry as well. “Boys!” Techno shouts with a little emotion in his voice.   
“Sam and I are working on something very important right now, so I would appreciate it if you A. Didn’t cry and whine while in here. Or B. Go get some toys and play quietly on the floor BEHIND the desk.” He says emphasizing the word behind. The boys quickly stop their crying. “So if ‘anboo an i gets toys..an we quiet while dada work? we can stays?” Tommy asks.   
Techno swivels his chair to see the two boys looking up at him with large glossy eyes. “Yes, that is correct” Techno says softening a little. The two boys quickly run out of the room slapping their feet around the floor looking for the things they want to bring in. “BOYS! WALK INSIDE THE HOUSE! PLEASE!” Techno says shouting a little so that the boys can hear him.  
As he expected the loud slapping footsteps begin to get quieter while they look around. Each boy comes in with a good amount of things, Techno decides to take a break from the work to inspect what each brought to make sure that it is nothing bad.  
“tom-tom, bring me your things so I can take a little look at them babe. Tommy hands him a few small items: his mooshroom plushy, his red and white paci, a couple letter blocks that spell out his name in red, and a few other things that techno didn’t really care about to be honest. Next up was Ranboo’s things “boo, come see with your stuff” Techno calls out sending tommy back to the floor.  
Ranboo comes walking (rather stumbling) into the room with his things: his crown, an enderman plushy, one sword for him and one for tommy, and his special pacifier that Niki had made for him ( it was half black and half whit with red and green gems)   
“Alright lil dudes, I have a tiny amount of stuff to get finished, so if you two stay quiet” Techno begins knowing that they are going to be quiet due to both of them having their pacifiers now. “We can go dress up and play outside if you two promise to stay quiet.  
Ranboo and Tommy both nod their heads in agreement before Techni goes back to talking on the call with Sam. They were quiet for the most part, the occasional exicited squeal was emitted, but it was tolerable.  
Techno shuts off the computer for the day before leading the two boys into their play room and to their designated dress up bins. Techno helps Ranboo dress up in the outfit he chose: a black tutu like skirt (techno always let the boys wear what they wanted, regardless of what other people thought of it) , a black floral print shirt, his crown and a white under shirt. Techno dresses him quickly hoping not to annoy him, Ranboo loves putting together outfits, but putting them on him or him putting them on himself was a different story.   
Next up was Tommy’s choice in outfit: a pair of khaki cargo shorts (he likes to fill the pockets with rocks and leaves to come show techno when they get back inside), a red and white shirt, and then a crown Karl had made him. It looked as if it was made out of music discs.   
“Are either of you planning on wearing shoes?” Techno asks noticing that neither of them picked out shoes. They both shake their head no. “Fair enough, I wouldn’t either” Techno says opening the back door.  
Techno watches them run around in circles for what seems like forever until Ranboo calls him over to where Tommy is looking into the pond. “What is going on?” He asks worriedly. “ tommy paci fell in wa’ er” Ranboo says attempting to talk past his pacifier. Techno walks up to the bank of the pond and sits next to a crying Tommy.  
“Tommy, buddy? What have we learned about playing near the water today?” Techno takes this as a teaching moment for the younger boy. “no let ‘ANBOO play wit paci” Tommy whines shouting when he says Ranboo’s name. Techno snaps his neck around to look at the other boy.   
“Ranboo! Get your butt over here!” Techno says trying to sound angry. Man was this a sight to see. A 6’6 toddler, in a crown, and pacifier slowly walking trying to look as sad as possible. “Ranboo, apologize to Tommy for losing his paci please.” Techno says calmly trying to let the boy know that he isn’t in any serious trouble.   
Ranboo being the tyrant he is just pushes Tommy into the water slightly before running inside. Tommy being the drama queen he is dunks himself under the water as if he was just drowned when in reality the only thing that got wet was his socks.   
Tommy pulls himself out the water gasping for air and coughing. Techno helps pull Tommy out of the water before going elbow deep into the water to retrieve Tommy pacifier that he sees on the bottom. “Why would you do that?!” He shouts slapping between Tommy’s shoulders to try and stop him from coughing.   
Techno brings a sopping wet Tommy from out the backyard making him stand by the door until he gets a towel for him. Techno fully undressed Tommy before wrapping him in a soft towel. Techno puts the dirty pacifier in a bowl in the kitchen to be cleaned later before he sets out to look for Ranboo.  
“Ranbooo!” He calls out “if you come out from hiding you won’t be in troubbleee” he calls trying to get Ranboo out to him. Ranboo comes walking out the room slowly. “dada say I come out I no in trouble..i out now” Ranboo says hoping that what Techno said is true. “Well i lied, you are going to sit in this corner until tommy is finished with his bath, and if we come back from the bathroom and you are not in this corner punishment will get worse.” Techno says sitting Ranboo facing the corner in the kitchen and taking the enderman plush from him “Ellie is going to go right here until your punishment is over, be a good boy and stay here, Ellie doesn’t like seeing his best friend sad.” He says as he puts the plush toy in a chair facing the kitchen. Ranboo nods sadly. “Words please.” Techno says sternly. “ ‘es sir” he responds before pressing his forehead into the wall.   
“Now Tommy, let’s go bathe” Tommy nods his head following behind techno before sticking out his tounge at the other. Ranboo silently flips him off before putting his head back in the corner. “daddyyyyy.. Ranboo put his middle finger up at meeeee.” Tommy whines pulling on the back of Techno’s pink shirt. “Tommy do you want a time out for lying? Ranboo is in the corner, he didn’t look at you” Techno says dismissing Tommy’s ‘lies’  
About 20 minutes later Tommy is out the bath and both body are sitting at the counter ready to eat dinner after a long day of terrorizing each other “Ranboo, say sorry to Tommy please” Techno asks placing down a plate in front of each boy. “ s’owwy twommy” Ranboo says falling deeper into headspace. Tommy being almost out of headspace responds quickly “you’re a dick you know?” He says getting down off the chair and grabbing his phone.  
“TOMMY! I don’t care how big you are! We don’t talk to littles like that especially when they are this young.” Techno covers Ranboo’s ears as he shouts keeping in mind that Ranboo doesn’t enjoy loud noise. Tommy shrugs his shoulders and walks off into his room to ‘Snapchat beautiful women’. Leaving Ranboo and Techno in the kitchen


	6. Pizza night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! George Middles! Karl, Sapnap Bigs/caregivers! Dream/Quackity  
> George does a lot of slipping between his normal 3/4 and 6/8 often, they boys are in an 6 year old type headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl calls Dream “uncle Dream” in this, no Q and Dream are not related in this, I just like the fact that Quackity and Dream have this brother like dynamic so try ye get called uncle by the others littles. (Has nothing to do with the fact that when I’m little I call my mommys friends my aunt/ uncles)

“GEORGE! Once you are done throwing your tantrum and you can come and apologize to us, you can come out. Until then you are going to sit your ass in this corner.” Dream says angrily plopping one of his littles into the corner before taking the other by the wrist and leading him to another corner. “Now as for you Nick, you know better than to pull shit like that. YOU are also going to sit your ass down and think about what you did too.” He says as he puts Nick in the other corner. Now having the two boys sitting on either side of the kitchen island, Dream can attempt to finish cooking before Alex and Karl come over. George continues to throw himself against the cold white tile. Opposed to Sapnap who is sitting against his side of the island patiently awaiting his turn to leave time out. Dream turns to his left so that he can look one of the littles in his eyes, he sees he is calm so he squats down to his level to hopefully release him from time out. “Now Nick, if you promise to stop terrorizing George for the rest of the night you can get out of timeout.” Dream says getting up to put a bowl of something in the fridge. “Promise” Sapnap says smiling “you can go then, try not to bother George too much while he is still in timeout.” Dream comments hearing the slight sniffles from the right side of the counter. Sapnap runs into a room running back out quickly “George! What color is this?” Sapnap asks holding a pink color pencil in front of the smallers face. “Dweeeemmm!” George whines from his spot on the floor. Dream tries to hold back a laugh taking the pencil from Sapnap “you know where to go” Dream says using the pencil to show Sapnap his place on the floor. “Worth it” Sapnap giggles lightly. Soon enough both boys are out of time out, each have apologized and now they are helping each other set up bowls of pizza toppings. “Get that out of your mouth.” Sapnap says slapping the plastic bowl from George’s lips, slowly George begins to whine trying to get Dreams attention. “Hey keep your hands to yourself Nick, you know George is smaller than you and you are taking advantage of that, chill” Dream scolds Sapnap who is sitting on the granite counter top before pulling George onto his hip and going to unlock the door. George tries to look as innocent and pouty as possible once he sees who is at the door: Alex and Karl.  
The first question karl asks when he walks in the house is “why does George always look so pouty?”he says running over to Sapnap. “Karl Jacobs! Watch how you speak to people little man. Now come back over here and tell uncle Dream and George hello while I take off your shoes.” Alex calls out to the little snapping his fingers a bit to get his attention. “Hi uncle Dream” Karl smiles sitting on the floor letting Alex take his shoes off. “Hey my little buddy” Dream says ruffling his hair. Alex and Dream set out the pizza crust from the fridge before explaining to the small group how to make the pizzas. Dream thought this would be a fun little thing to do with the three boys, but upon further realization George is younger than the other two. Dream watches as Sapnap and Karl help each other put topping on their pizza and putting small shreds of cheese in either their mouths or Alex’s Dream puts almost all of his focus into George for a minute, helping him grab onto the cheese and teaching him to let go of it. After Dream puts all the pizzas in the oven, George is still clinging to his hip like some sort of leech clearly still very small from his punishment earlier.  
Dream is used to George being extremely tiny after being punished, but he doesn’t want George being tiny to get in the way of giving attention to the bigger boys.  
Alex helps George up to the edge of the counter while Dream began to preheat the oven. Once the over is on and preheated Dream makes his way around the island asking the boys questions and helping each of them. Alex takes pictures of each of the boys.  
They are all having a fun time listening to music, making a mess and decorating their food. Until, George begins whining loudly about not having anything on the pizza Dream put out for him, Dream completely forgot that George was still tiny and whiny. “Here Alex, you go wash up these two, and I’m going to clean the counter and help George finish up.” Dream says taking Sapnap and Karl from the counter. Once the three are off in the bathroom, Dream pulls George into a koala bear like hug before putting his back down on the counter. “C’mere gogy, let dada help you” Dream says softly before instructing the little. “Here, dada’s gonna get a spoon and put this on here, and then you can put whatever you want on there.” Dream coos spooning a bit of of pizza sauce on the crust. This angers George quite a bit, he begins to scream and kick his legs. “what’s wrong gogy?” Sapnap questions grabbing George’s feet to stop him from kicking. “George seems to be very tiny and in an icky mood, so I’ll take him to the play room and try to calm him down, Alex, can you watch them two?” He asks at the end. Alex nods shooing him away with George clinging to him harshly. “Alright boys! Let’s get this show on the road!” Alex cheers as the other two boys cheer. The three boys decide to run around the kitchen laughing loudly at each other. Dream come out the room holding George’s hand “guess who wanted to be a big boy to have fun with y’all.” Dream says excitedly patting George’s lower back to get him to go by the other two. “Georgiee!” Karl screams pulling the running little into a hug. Sapnap rolls his eyes slightly. “George is such a daddy’s boy” he says a little annoyed by the still slightly younger little. “Cut it out Sapnap” Alex scolds lightly as Dream puts the food into the oven. (Yes they had to wait for drama queen gogy to finish his temper tantrum)  
Dream pulls Sapnap into a corner to avoid scolding him in front of his friends “Nick! You have had such an attitude today, now I suggest you lose it before I make you go to bed early, you got me?” Even when Nick was in his older headspace like this, he was still pretty sensitive  
As if he was inside sapnaps mind he begins talking again “what you said was technically true, but I don’t think we should talk to George like that when he’s this young, he’s smaller than you so we need to be careful.” Dream says leading Sapnap back to the counter before going to check the oven. Sapnap nods his head as Dream takes the food out the oven. “Uncle dreammm” Karl drags out talking to him for the first time this night, but Dream understands, he’s just exicited to see his friends again, what little wouldn’t be. “Yes ducky?” He says turning to look karl in his eyes. “m thirsty” He says in a fake raspy voice adding a little cough at the end making all the other boys laugh. “Ima hook you up with the good stuff” Dream laughs giving Karl a high five. Dream fills a pink cup with some white cranberry/ strawberry juice (one of the boys favorite drinks) “uncle Dream is funny.” Karl says going to sit on the sheet Alex put down on the floor for them.  
[when I was younger my aunt wound out a sheet on the floor so that me and my cousins could all eat together without making a big mess on the floor, so now when I think of kids eating together I just automatically assume they are on the floor with a sheet under them]  
Dream assigns each boy a color for the night Sapnap-Red, George- Blue, Karl- Pink. Each boy was happy with their picked colors. Dream puts the correct color plate down on the floor for each boy as Alex comes back with the cups. The three boys begin to eat their food, occasionally needing a bit of help (especially George) once everyone is all fed, and all the dishes have been put in the dishwasher, they go to the living room to watch a movie. Sapnap was willing enough to let Karl pick the movie of the night. Karl..being Karl chose high school musical. The two small boy cuddle up on the floor with a fluffy blanket. George on the other hand is sitting in Dreams lap getting his hair played with dozing off gently.  
Dream walks the now sleeping boy into the room. By the time the came out the room the other two boys were asleep on the floor, leaving only Alex and Dream awake.


	7. Sippy cups and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middles! Niki, Eret  
> Littles! Karl, George, Purpled, Sapnap, bbh, Skeppy, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo  
> caregivers! Puffy, Quackity, Dream, Sam, Techno  
> This may be hard to understand, because it jumps from part to part trying to get all the littles and caregivers their rightful time in the light, but :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of the littles and middles decide to have a park day

“Tubbo what you doing when we get there?” Tommy asks referring to the park trip all the caregivers had planned for the littles. Tubbo holds up his plush bee toy instantly “Bee an i gonna make flower crowns wit eret an niki” Tubbo says excitedly. “Ranboo what are you gonna do when you get to the park with everyone else?” Techno asks “play in grass” Ranboo responds smiling happily. “Tommy?” Without missing a beat tommy answers: “Karl, Sapnap and I are going to destroy gogy!” Tommy screams Techno decided to take these three with him for the trip knowing that they all got along so well.  
“Eret,niki, Grayson? What are y’all gonna do?” Sam asks all of them “Niki and I are gonna make flower crowns with Tubbo and bee!” Eret responds quickly. Even though Niki and Eret regressed older than Tubbo, they still loved to hang out with him and do cute little things like this with him. “What about you puppy?” Sam asks a little softer. “I ‘onna stay wit dada” Grayson says grabbing his Nintendo switch off the counter before walking outside. “Are Daddy and Dada coming too?” Niki asks referring to Ant and Velvet. “I dunno pumpkin, I think they have plans for today.”  
“Karl, any plans today my main man?” Dream asks his friends little. “Sapnap and tommy and me are-are gonna battle George!” Karl cheers as Sapnap chimes in. George does his signature whine for when he doesn’t like something. “That is actually the exact opposite of what we are going to do today, we are going to be nice to baby George okay kiddos?” Alex asks quietly trying not to make the two of the three most hotheaded littles upset.  
“Skeppy and bad, you to are to go nowhere near those sweets until everyone gets here understood?” Puffy asks the two boys as she attempts to set up some picnic tables for them. Bad nods quickly before happily running off. Skeppy on the other hand is not that easy to keep from doing things. “Skeppy I am going to ask you one more time to move your butt from over there”  
As soon as she says this the groups of people come walking up to her. “Hello babies” she greets giving each of the littles an excited squeeze. “Hey to you old people too I guess” she teases. All the littles run off with the other little(s) that they had made plans with very quickly leaving the two youngest littles with their caregivers: George and Grayson.  
“Hello little man” Dream says going down to give Grayson a head pat. The little quickly turns his head to the older boy. “ ‘m gwonna bites you. no touch da hair” Grayson attempts saying past the purple pacifier. Dreams face goes red turning to Sam as he just essentially got told off by a 4 year old. “Puppy, we do not say things like that, that is not nice at all.” Sam says clearly embarassed.  
Cut to the ‘quad squad’, Tubbo has made a small white flower crown for his bee stuffy, niki is constructing a big elaborate flower crown, and eret is desperately trying to keep a glowing Ranboo from squishing the delicate flowers.  
“Technooooo! Ranboo is being annoying!” Eret tries calling out to the others caregiver. Techno puts down his book and rubs his temple lightly. “Yes Eret?” Techno tries saying with as much personality as possible “tell Ranboo to stop crushing the flowers please, we need them” Eret explains calmly. “Oh, no problem Eret” Techno attempts a smile. “Boo, we are gonna move over here away from the flowers so that you don’t hurt them.” Techno says pointing to a patch of grass with little to no flowers.  
“calling all littles! Calling all littles! Its time for a water check!” Puffy shouts from one of the tables. Most of the littles walk up to the table taking their sippie full of water from the table. “Karl, that one is for tommy, take yours and give that one to me.” Puffy says taking the red cup from Karl’s hand and giving him a froggie print cup. “thank you auntie puffy!” Karl exclaims beginning to run away. “Hey! Karl that’s not my name buddy!” Puffy says fake scolding. “Oh, thank you PuffDaddy” Karl exclaims again this time getting away. “Puffy! Please. Please stop teaching him that!” Alex laughs trying his hardest to seem upset.  
Grayson was now terrorizing Sam because Sam was attempting to get the switch from him to get him to go in the grass. “Could we at least go sit in the grass with the sippie and the switch so that we move from this uncomfy bench?” Sam begs his little.  
“Bad and Skeppy, come see right quick!” Puffy calls out to the two boys who are looking to be upset at each other. They both walk up still somewhat arguing immediately stopping when they are in puffys presence. “You two have been arguing the whole time, what’s going on?” She asks handing each boy a sippy cup. “geppy is being mean.” Bad pouts glaring at Skeppy. “an bad is being a b-i-t-c-h” Skeppy contrasts folding his arms. “LA’NGUAGE” Bad screams hitting Skeppys arm lightly. “We keep our hands to ourself Bad. And Skeppy! We do not use that language.Dont make me tell you boys again.” Puffy scolds one last time sending the boys off to play again.  
Dream and George are lying in the grass, George climbing up Dreams back to put small flowers and pieces of grass into his caregivers hair. Dream tells everyone it’s time to go, gathering up all of the cups strewn about the grass, bringing each labeled to either the rightful little/middle or the rightful caregiver.  
All the littles are sleepy by the time they finish cleaning their space, now the problem is going to be getting them all out of the car once they are home. Yikes!


	8. Join the Eggpire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw tommy and Tubbo go to see the egg on his stream yesterday, and the way they were talking with each other while they were by the egg inspired this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be two separate parts  
> (Second part is waiting to see where bad and sams parts go)

Tubbo and Tommy were off to see the egg. Bad and Ant had invited them, and since the egg had no affect on Tommy, he didn’t think it would be that bad. Until Tubbo slipped fully while putting on the purple hazmat suit. “Take off the suit and see how you feel tubbzo” Tommy suggests as the other two men watch from the top of the egg.   
Tubbo begins to cry the minute his suit is fully off. This goes on for a while until Tommy steps in again. “What’s wrong Tubbo? What’s wrong?” Tommy begins to ask quickly trying to keep his now small friend from full out throwing a tantrum. “Egg say mean things!” Tubbo whines making Tommy laugh a little. Clearly the egg said nothing to him, but for the sake of imagination, he plays along with what the other boy is saying. Only problem is: why is he crying if the egg said nothing to him?   
Tommy thinks for a second before making a decision on the spot: maybe the egg really did do something to him, clearly it has these powers to do weird things. Just look at Bad and Ant. “Tubbo put the suit on, Tubbo I’m going to hold your hand and run with you alright?” Tommy says hurriedly. Tubbo nods his head “mhm”.  
With that confirmation, Tommy grabs Tubbos hand and pulls the shorter boy as fast has his uncoordinated legs could let him in the moment. “Tubbo, c’mon keep up please.” Tommy says harshly after about a minute of running. “Here, we’ll move faster like this.” Tommy assures pulling Tubbo up to his side without really stopping for Tubbo to get up there.   
Tommy runs Tubbo all the way to snowchester to spend the night with him and make sure that the little boy is doing okay. Once they are inside Tommy puts Tubbo in front of the tv so that he can watch it while he cooks his friend some dinner.   
“Tubbo buddy, I need you to tell me what the egg said to you buddy, we need to figure out what to do” Tommy said a bit timidly. “Egg say that no one like me an that the peoples I do like gonna get hurts by them.” Tommy freezes at what the boy says. “Get hurt by who?” Tommy questions with the slightest tinges of both anger and fear in his voice.   
“Egg said Bad ‘n Ant gon hurts you an all my fweins” Tubbo says sulking into his hands again. “Tubbo I’m not going to let that happen, those bastards aren’t going to hurt you, me or anyone else for that matter” Tommy says walking a plate of strawberry’s and teddy grahams to the little before putting his bee plushie next to him. Tommy quickly calls Sam on the phone. “Sam Tubbo and I need Help” Tommy says into the phone occasionally looking to the floor watching the little boy put both snacks and fingers in his mouth. He tries not to laugh as Sam speaks. “Tommy, I’ll have to call you back in in a bit of a pickle” Sam says. Soon after the call goes quiet.   
“No one makes my Tubbo cry.”


	9. Baby in hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Tommy Caregivers! Philza/Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Techno come home early and learn about Tommy’s age regression as a result

“I dont has nothin no more” Tommy sulks into the plans of his hands pulling his knees closer to his body. His country is gone and so is one of his best friends, the only thing keeping him up right now is ye few minutes a day he gets to to be small and forget about his problems, but he can’t, not when the only person who knows about his regression exiles him. The truth of the matter of why he moved under Technos base was the fact that he finds comfort in living under people that he cares for so much, especially when they seem like they know that he is a little.  
No longer thinking techno is home after the war, Tommy decides to slip into his littlespace for a while to destress while no one is home with him, he changes into a white shirt with a pair of red fluffy pants, his red and white pacifier, and some white bee printed socks. ‘Perfect’ Tommy thinks going to the kitchen to fill up one of his sippy cups and make himself a little approved snack.  
He peels the apple slowly trying not to cut his hand. Suddenly the door is opened, without enough time to process what is going on, Techno and Phil both walk through the door. “What are you still doing in my house raccoon boy?” Techno asks half joking. Tommy looks to the pair of men with pleading eyes studying them as they look down on him.  
“Techno hold up a minute” Phil says pushing Techno back “Tommy? I need you to look me in my eyes and tell me how old you are.” Phil says grabbing the boys hands “why are you asking how old he is and not why he is living under my floorboards?” Techno says trying to see what they are doing. “Because techno! Cant you see that he clearly isn’t where he is supposed to be?” Phil shouts trying to pull Tommy into a hug.  
“I 3, sometime I 4, and sometime I 5, but right now I 3 an i just wanna play, but techie keep yelling at me!” Tommy says raising his voice at the end “thank you for answering my question little man, but how about you let Techno and I talk for a little minute okay?” Phil asks gently. Once Tommy nods his head in agreement the pair goes back outside. “Techno, I get you are a blood thirsty villain, but can’t you see the boy is stressed? We need to do things one thing for him man. He has no one, he’s been kicked out of his own country by his best friend, this is the least we could do.” Phil lectures “why is he acting like a toddler?” Techno asks unamused. “He’s not a toddler techno, can’t you see he age regresses, he’s under a lot of stress constantly, he’s still just a teenager, all of this can be a lot for him, so I get why he does it honestly, now we need to step in and be his carers cause I’m not gonna let anything happen to this one” Phil says walking away not even giving the other enough time to respond. “Just treat him how you would a normal kid this age” Techno thinks to himself.  
Tommy looks up to the two walking into the room. He spots techno and scoots himself further in the corner still chewing lightly. “Hey buddy, i promise I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Techno says crouching to see him better (with his blind self)  
“Tommy, Techno and I both love you, and we are going to do our best to help you while you are feeling teenie, I promise.” Phil coos to him. Tommy quickly latches himself to Phils leg sitting on his foot. “Do i not get a hug?” Techno asks playfully pretending to peel the small boy from Phil’s leg.  
After a while of rule making and playing, big Tommy starts to appear more and more. “Tommy now that you are fully aware of what I’m saying, Techno and I do not care that you age regress, we are just glad that you are coping with you growing up in a health way that makes sense to you.” Phil lists. “And if you want us to care for you while you are little we will, no hesitation” Phil continues. They agree and talk about what this will mean if they do. The conversation ends with Tommy. “I’m not a baby though, just so you know”


	10. Valuable lessons :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Tubbo Big/ Caregiver! Wilbur Middle! Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know, all I know is that something like this happened when me and my litter friend were by my mommy :/ soooo ye :)

“Fuck!” Tommy shouts to Wilbur whose trying to cook Mac and cheese for him and the two littles. “Tommy I’m going to ask you one more time. Please don’t say those things since Tubbo is smaller than you. He’s gonna repeat you bubby” Wilbur says scolding lightly.   
Tommy smiles happily walking over to Tubbo who is sitting on the floor playing minecraft of the Nintendo switch. “Tubbo go up to will and say the words ‘fuck you’” Tommy instructs the older boy. Tubbo nods his head quickly. Tubbo pokes wilburs back. Wilbur lifts the small boy up on his hip softly “what’s up baby boy?” Wilbur says booping his nose “fuck you!” Tubbo shouts abruptly. Wilbur squeezes Tubbo a bit harder against himself.   
“Tommy, get over here please” Wilbur says while trying to fix bowls of food and hold Tubbo at the same time. This wasn’t exactly easy, Tubbo did weigh as much as a 17 year old boy after all.  
Tommy walks into the kitchen slowly knowing he’s about to be scolded. “Tommy, what have I told you about telling Tubbo to say things like this?” Wilbur asks slowly. “You told me not to or else I’ll get timeout.” Tommy drags out going to sit by the counter.   
“Tommy you are to eat your lunch, and then you are to sit your behind in that corner until I come to get you.” Wilbur instructs as he spoons some of the food into tubbos mouth watching him eat. “Because Tommy can you not see that Tubbo is just a baby, you can’t keep telling him to do naughty things like that” Wilbur says looking over to tommy who is playing around with the noodles in the bowl.   
Soon enough wilbur is done feeding Tubbo and Tommy is done feeding himself. While Tommy is in timeout, Tubbo has enough time to show Wilbur around his house in his creative world. Soon enough wilburs interrupted with a few small pokes to his shoulder. He takes his attention from the little boy in his lap to the one standing behind him. Once Wilbur is looking in Tommy’s eyes he begins to talk. “Wilby, I sorry for teaching Tubbo naughty words.” Tommy says sincerely. “Good job tommy, I’m glad you understand that what you did was wrong little one.” Wilbur says fluffing Tommy’s hair and giving him sweet praises. “OI! Bitch! Attentions!” Tubbo screeches clearly not liking the attention being from off of him trying to show his caregiver his flower garden. Tommy and wilbur both look at each other clearly shocked on what the small boy had just said. “Tubbo. What you said was not only naughty, but also mean to daddy.” Wilbur says scooting the boy out of his lap. “Now I need you to apologize for saying that to daddy.” Wilbur says standing him up to look him in the eye. Tubbo looks away slowly. “Apologize please.” Wilbur says a little more annoyed than before. Tubbo looks at Wilbur before talking again “daddy being a bitch. He won’t looks at my garden.” With that, Tommy tries to suppress a laugh. “Tubbo it’s not nice to call your daddy a b-word” Tommy chimes in trying to get the smaller boy to apologize. “I not call daddy a dick, I call him a bitch.” Tubbo argues. The wind is knocked clean out of Wilbur not used to this type of language being used by TUBBO of all people. Tubbo usually was a rule-follower and would apologize for breaking them after a single talk. Clearly not today.  
“Tubbo? Can we please say sorry to dadda? It hurts his feelings when his sweet baby talks like that.” Wilbur says pretending to pout. Wilbur watches as Tubbo walks himself to the front of the room and pouts. “no-no thank you.” He stutters knowing that no good is gonna come out of this situation he is in.  
“Tubbo, we are going to sit here and think about what we said. Once we are ready to apologize you can get up and tell me sorry.” Wilbur says walking Tubbo to the corner of the living room. He sits in the corner for a pretty long time being more stubborn than Tommy was.   
Wilbur and Tommy are in the back room building a lego set, they both look over to see Tubbo standing still in the doorway. With nothing but the light from the hallway to light up the room he’s trying to enter. “I came to tells dada I sorry.” Tubbo says slowly as he looks down. Wilbur holds out his arms inviting Tubbo in for a hug. Tubbo runs to sit in wilburs lap. “I sorry I say mean things to daddy” Tubbo says melting as wilbur wraps his arms around him. “Daddy is proud of you. Daddy likes how you were able to come and say sorry.” He praises the small boy. “Do you know why what you said was naughty?” Wilbur asks seeing this as a teaching moment. Tubbo shakes his head no before looking to Tommy. Tommy shrugs his shoulders. “What you said was naughty, because when you say things like that it has the chance to hurt peoples feelings bubby. And while it didn’t hurt daddy’s feelings, he doesn’t like when his precious baby says naughty things like that.” Wilbur says trying to look Tubbo in the eyes.   
“Since we all know why we shouldn’t say naughty things, and since you have both apologized, would you two like to go out in the pool?” Wilbur asks the two boys. They both nod quickly leaving the room to look for swim clothes.


	11. Cookies and uncle Luke :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Sapnap/ George Big/Caregiver! Dream/Punz (he goes by uncle Luke ink this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap spends the day with Punz while Dream and George go to the doctor.

“What do you want to do today while your daddy is busy?” Punz asks as he pulls the little boy from the bed to the floor after his nap. “Bake dada an gogy cookies!” Sapnap suggests following Punz out into the living room.   
Dream had to bring George to the doctor since he didn’t want to go alone while being little. So Dream decided to leave his other little with uncle Luke. Aka Punz.   
Once Sapnap is completely awake Punz takes out all the ingredients for the cookies before putting an apron onto the shorter boy and then himself. “Uncle Luke help me up?” Sapnap asks pointing to the countertop. Once Sapnap is up onto the counter he holds the large metal bowl between his arms folding his legs crisscrossed.   
“Nick, I need you to be careful when pouring this into the bowl buddy. I’m serious” Punz says handing a measuring cup of flower to the little. “One!” Sapnap chants as he half hazardously pours the scoop of flour into the bowl. “Two!” He says repeating the motion once Punz fills up the cup again. “Mm this one smells good doesn’t it?” Punz asks holding out the bottle of vanilla for him to smell. “It smell like gogy!” Sapnap says excitedly. “Now only pour in a little of this.” Punz repeats handing the bottle to Sapnap.  
“In the bowl” Sapnap says pouring the entirety of the small bottle into the bowl. Punz rubs his temples slowly trying not to go off on Sapnap. “How about we let uncle Punz do this part and I let you put the chocolate chips in?” Punz asks trying to negotiate with the boy. Nick nods his head kind of slowly “can I have my cup please?” Sapnap asks pointing to the training cup covered in small white panda and polar bears. “Thank you for asking for things like a big boy!” Luke praises handing him the cup. “Uncle Luke isn’t mad at you buddy, we just have to follow rules a teenie bit better okay?” Punz asks trying to make the other boy feel better while still trying to mix everything in the bowl. Sapnap nods his head. “One for choccy chips?” Sapnap asks excitedly almost forgetting about being upset.   
Punz hands him the already open yellow bag of chocolate chips after he takes a sip of water from his cup. Sapnap grabs the bag of chocolate chips before tipping the bag completely upside down. “Too much?” He asks timidly scared for the response. “Perfect!” Punz shines (not meaning it in the slightest) before holding out his hand for a high five. “Now once you are done mixing, we are going to put them in the oven then wait for gogy and your daddy.” Punz plans before handing the bowl to Sapnap for him to stir it.  
Sapnap puts the spoon into the bowl and wiggles it a grand total of 3 times before speaking “All done!” He says proudly. Punz tries to hold in a laugh failing miserably. “What funny? Why uncle Luke laughing? I wanna laugh too” Sapnap says sassily putting his hands on his hips careful to not get his dirty hands on the white fabric. “Nothing Nick, I thought of something, but it’s only funny to big boys. I’m sorry buddy.” Luke tries lying. “Oh..okay?” Nick says again before watching intently as Luke tried to finish mixing the chocolate chips into the batter. “No! Uncle Luke ruining it!” Sapnap whines unhappy with Punz trying to mix it more. “Okay! Go wash your hands and we can put them on the pan.” Punz tries to negotiate. Sapnap runs to the small bathroom. In the hallway to wash his hands.   
Once Sapnap is back in the kitchen Punz helps him up onto the counter again giving him a small ice cream scoop. “You have to do it like this bud” Luke instructs guiding Nick’s hand. “Okayyy, I want turn” Sapnap says pulling his hand away from Luke’s. Punz decides to let this bratty moment go seeing Sapnap hasn’t really been too bad this whole time.   
Once all the cookie dough is on the pan and in the oven, Punz attempts to clean the kitchen. “Can i has milks peeeeaseee?” Sapnap asks pushing his cup into Punz’s arm slightly. Punz pauses the dishes to dry his hands and fill the cup with milk. Just then Dream and George walk through the door.  
“Gogy! Dadda!” Sapnap screeches running over to the front door. “What are you doing with Uncle Luke?” Dream asks pulling Sapnap into a small hug. Watching over sapnaps shoulder to see George using his small ness to his advantage: held up on Luke’s hip while Luke is trying to do dishes. “Get down from there George” Dream says trying to pull him from off of Luke. “Dadda uncle Luke an i make cookies for you and gogy.” Sapnap says pointing to the over before sipping the cup.  
“Ooh.” Dream says trying to sound as proud as possible when in reality he doesn’t care all that much for cookies and George can’t have sweets right now as he just came from the doctor.   
“Let me change George into something more comfy and then we can all hang out. Luke takes the cookies from the oven turning it off before handing his phone to Sapnap. “Here, you can go put something on the tv for us” Punz says shooing Sapnap towards the living room.  
Soon enough Dream comes out of the room “took you long enough” Punz says. As Dream walks out the room. “George fell asleep, not my fault” Dream says shrugging his shoulders.   
“Daddy gonna taste cookie now?” Sapnap asks from the living room floor. “Mhm, I’ll bring you one too, stay where you are.” Punz and Dream both look at each other with nervous expressions. Dream put three cookies onto a plate while Punz finished putting things away. Both the older men walk into the living room taking a seat on either side of Sapnap. “What movie did you pick buddy?” Punz asks Sapnap watching the bright colors move across the screen. “Over the moon!” Sapnap shouts a little loudly. “Shh, Georgie is sleeping remember?” Dream says taking one of the cookies from the plate then handing one to the other two.  
Sapnap watches intently as they all take bites of the small cookies. “They aren’t bad” Dream thinks to himself “tons of vanilla.” Dream says continuing his thought aloud. “How much vanilla did you two put in here?” He asks a little concerned. “All of it.” Punz says slowly. He watches as the slightly younger mans face changes. “Remind me to keep you out the kitchen Luke.” He says before praising Sapnap for his ‘amazing cooking skills’ even though it was a lie, he still feels very proud of what Sapnap had accomplished for being so little. See, when he’s not being a total ass when he’s little, he’s pretty cool.


	12. questions :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just where i want to ask questions and where you guys can ask qrustions as well :)

:) hellooo!  
-just wanna start off by saying: my page is your page, im always open to writing anything and everythig (within readon of course)  
-a bit of a question i have: would you lovies like to see a self insert type book with cc’s about what their favorite insecurity on people are (if that makes sense)  
-im asking because the whole book would be a pretty big trigger warning for certain topics.   
-example: george liking tall girls-  
-it would be just like them loving on things that most people dont like about themselves.  
-also thinking about making a really fluffy karlnap oneshot book  
:) tell me what you guys think  
p.s. more littlespace books are coming out as soon as i get my other phone :)


	13. i think purpled likes Paw Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested a really fluffy sam and purpled fic. so ask and you shall recieve :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Purpled Big/ Caregiver! Sam

Grayson has had a terribly long week at school, so he and sam decided that hes gonna be little all weekend so that he could completely relax before the next week of school.  
“c’mon bubba, where’s that bag i packed you, all the stuff you should bring with you is in there.” sam asks watching the shorter boy walk around his room confused. “da dino bag?” he asks trying to lift the bag from off the floor. “yes! thats it gray.” Sam says exicitedly. “is too heavy” Purpled says putting it back down onto the floor. “i- you were just holding the bag pumpkin. hows it too heavy?” sam asks knowing the boy just rather him hold it instead.  
“okay, sammies gonna hold the bag. Is there anything else you wanna bring that isnt in here?” Sam asks scanning the room. “Shelby!” he shouts exicitedly jumping onto the bed to get the stuffed turtle. “shhh. inside voices, shelby doesnt like little boys being loud in the house remember? it hurts her ears.” Sam lies trying to get him to stop shouting in the house while fixing the stuffed toys little purple bows. grayson throws his arms around sam as sam walks them out the room. they walk all the way down the stairs still very much connected.  
once at sams house grayson imediately takes off his shoes running to his playroom. sam shakes his head laughing while going through the bag: purple sippy cup, owl blanket, his favorite juice, his favorite milk, his blue nintendo switch, games for his switch, white pacifier, a bottle, pull ups (for just in case he slips younger) and a few extra changes of clothes. Sam begins putting the things inthe fridge and cabinet before bringing all the other things to either his room or to grayson.  
“what do you wanna do today buddy?” sam asks walking into the play room. “can watch movies? an play paw patrol?” grayson asks looking up but not moving from his spot on the floor. he was currently playing with a paw patrol tower that sam had got him for christmas a while back. it quickly became one of his favorite toys. “alrighty then, who do you want me to be?” sam asks sitting down on the floor next to him. “you ‘onna be rubble, everest zuma an rocky.” grayson says handing sam thhe assortment of puppies. “i ‘onna be chase skye an marshall” he says putting the small toys in his caregivers face to show them to him.  
“very nice baby” sam says pushing his littles hands back slightly. “sammie gots to says it wit me.” grayson says refering to their catchphrase “no job is too big, no pup is too small” they both say together making grayson laugh. they play for a little longer before grayson decides hes bored.  
“sammieeee..i tirstyyy” grayson drags out. “an i smallerrrr” he says dragging out the words again. sam thinks dor a while, him being even tinier and thirsty isnt going to mix well. “well since youre so teenie, lets take some extra precautions.” sam says handing the little a pair of paw patrol pull ups and matching pajamas. “i still trust you are big enough to get dressed on your own” sam says again. grayson nods his head going red from embarassment. “no need to be embarassed bubby, youre just a baby, sometimes accidents happen.” sam says reassuring the little. “when youre done, come out to the living room so we can put on a movie” sam says making the little smile before walking off.  
sam fills up the littles bottle with some of his vanilla milk (the only kind of milk he likes when hes little) warming it slightly before grabbing the pacifier from off the countertop. sam tests temperature of the bottles contents by pouring some of the liquid onto the inside of his wrist. he decides that its a little too warm but will be perfect once grayson is here. sam moves around the house quickly setting out blankets and pillows across the whole living room.  
grayson comes out the room slightl after sam turns on the tv. “theres my pretty boyy” sam coos looking at how small the teenager looks in the pajama set. “can you tell me whose on your shirt baby?” sam asks softly. grayson points at his tummy poking it out slightly to better show sam. “it chase.” he says. sam is able to tell just about how old his is by his response, if he was older he would have given a simple description of the character.  
“here puppy, come get your bottle and paci” sam says holding out both items shaking them slightly. grayson takes a sip of the bottle “nummy” he responds going to sit on the sofa. “what do you wanna watch bubs?” sam asks pulling the little into his lap as he sits. “chase.” he says refering to paw patrol. shocker. grayson tries his hardest to pull the heavy blanket over them both but struggling quite a bit. he whines trying to get sams attention.  
sam looks down and sees the thick creme blanket thrown over them halfway. “let sammie fix it.” sam says handing the little the remote to pick out an episode. sam shakes out the blanket smoothening it over them both. grayson lays his head down against sams chest sucking the bottle slightly watching the show intently. the only sounds after a bit are just graysons slightly high pitched giggles at the tv show. not long after putting his pacifier in his mouth hes asleep.  
sam lets him sleep for a while before picking him up on his waist. grayson whines a slight amount before putting his head down on the olders shoulder. sam walks them to the room slowlt before cuddling up next to him. “ni ni sammies” is the only thing sam hears before they both fall asleep.


	14. Tiny Techno?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommys really just asking techno questions about his littlespace while techno just answers. idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little! Technoblade Big/Caregiver! Tommy

“yo big man? what the fuck” the blonde says to techno walking back from the festival. “what is wrong with you man, talk to me. why did you do that?” tommy asks watching the other man stumble over seemingly nothing at all. “home.” is all the pink haired one says. “home? what the heck, why are you talking like that?” tommy asks again watching techno walk slowly to the door. “see big man, you are home.” tommy says again once they walk through the door.  
techno quickly walks to his bedroom to peek into a small yellow box. tommy walks into the room slightly later seeing the older man lying on the bed looking through the box. “tommy!” techno says looking at the blonde boy in the door. “tonmy come sees” techno says in a small voice trying to get. the other to come to him. tommy goes over to the bed sitting on the edge watching intently for what he is about to do. “this my crown” he says pulling out the small crown putting it on his head making tommy laugh. “this my lovie, it a piggy. his name sir bartholemew the third!” techno exclaims laughing a little near the end. “oh is it really now?” tommy asks playing along with the little. “mhm.i buyed hims for myselfs cause me wanted him” techno says again. he must be really little right now, because the grammar mistakes dont seem to be bothering him any. “ooh, seems like youre more of a little man right now hmm?” tommy asks scanning the contents of the box. “whats all of this?” tommy asks pulling a few things out for the other man to describe to him.  
“this my paci!” techno says exicitedly holding out the pink and black adult pacifier. “this my other crown. phil helped me makes it” he says putting the construction paper crown covered with stickers on tommys head. “tom tomm gets to wears it cause i already has ones on.” he says smiling calmly.   
“when did you start using pacifiers and stuff?” tomym asks trying to get the boy to tell him the first time he regressed. “ ‘ember that times they trieds to kills me? when i was away?” he asks. he watches tommy shake hsi head yes slightly. “thas when, it mades me upset and stressed, so now when i feels icky like that i likes to be little, cause you cant hurts a baby.” techno says before putting the pacifier in his mouth sucking it softly.   
“now tom tom, i tired, i gonna go nini, you can stays an go nini too if you wannas.” techno lists before cuddling into his pink bedsheets softly. “i think im gonna help you clean up so that when you wake up little techno doesnt have to worry about any messes in the house.” tommy says before walking over to the bedroom door. techno nods his head before digging himself into the pillow more. “nini techno, ill be in here if you need me.” tommy says one last time. “nini” is all that tommy manages to hear from the muffeled words before closing the door letting the little sleep.


	15. Daisy the Moobloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick, meanwhile Sam is house sitting and baby sitting for techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Tommy big/caregiver! Sam  
> Noticing every sick fic I have is with Sam

“Here tommy” Sam says putting the small boy under a blanket. “Take a nap until you feel better and then we can play again” Sam says tucking the boy into bed.   
Sam is just house sitting while Techno is out, and Tommy decided to stay home since he was sick.   
Tommy whines a little before accepting the softness of the music disk printed blankie Philza got for him. Sure it was meant for little kids, but right now he is a little kid. “nini sammie” Tommy says before taking the red sippy cup and white pacifier from the older man. Tommy sits up a little to take a few sips of water from the cup before Sam puts it back on the bedside table. Since he was sick Techno has been letting him sleep in his bed. Tommy liked how pink it was, he liked to think it was technos favorite color in the world. So any chance he got he drew something pink for Techno.   
“Now I’m going to to clean, and do some work on my computer, I’ll try not to be too loud. But you know where to find me if you need anything.” Sam says rubbing Tommy’s back as he turns away and nods. Sam turns off the light and closes the door before going to the sink to wash the dishes from earlier that day. Sam is only working for about an hour before Tommy comes paddling out of the room with a small pout, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he grips his blanket tightly.   
“come here baby. What’s wrong?” Sam says motioning for the little boy to come over to him. Tommy quickly runs to sams lap weary of the computer next to him. Tommy begins to try and rub his eyes again. “Here, let’s not do that bubby” Sam says moving Tommy’s small fist from his eye.   
“Since I’m done with work how about we go and play in your playroom hmm?” Sam asks quietly. Tommy jumps up before running to technos room to get his cup and paci. Sam carries him to the small playroom before putting Tommy’s socked feet in the baby blue carpeted room. Tommy quickly runs to the back shelves of the room before bringing out a yellow stuffed animal handing it to Sam as he talked “this daisy, she have flowers.” Tommy slurs handing sam the moobloom plushy.  
“Do you like daisy?” Sam asks “mhm, when tubbos over we play with daisy an bee bee.” Tommy says painting a picture for the older man. “Well how about we just play stuffies together?” Sam asks looking around the room for another plush toy. His eyes land on a clear boys with only a glowsquid plush in it. “What did he do? Why’s he in there?” Sam asks very concerned for the inanimate object. “We donts play with him” Tommy says giving the box a deep glare.   
“You lil weirdo” Sam says making him laugh.   
“Does sammie have a favorite stuffie too? Or is he too much of a big boys for a stuffie?” Tommy asks curiously tilting his head to the side. Sam thinks for a minute before answering. “Yep, I have a stuffie, from when I was just a baby, his name is jimmy.” Sam says trying to relate to the little boy.   
“Bee bee, daisy an jimmy all need play date.” Tommy states looking through a bin of plastic toys. “Hmmm..maybe we could go back to my house and get jimmy in a little, but let’s go take some medicine so that you can feel better quicker.” Tommy’s about to protest the idea but he realizes that if he takes the medicine now, he won’t be sick later.   
“Now, it may be a little icky, but that’s okay because you can have juice after. See, I’m cooler than techno, I give you juice after medicine AND I let you stay up past bedtime.” Sam tries to distract the boy while making him drink the purple medicine from the spoon. Tommy nods his head agreeing before making grabby hands towards the cup of juice Sam had in his other hand.  
“Here, let’s go get cleaned up for the night then you, me and daisy can all watch a movie until dada gets home” Sam says helping him from the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell from previous things, I’m trash at naming things


	16. Bad and Sapnaps play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Sapnap have a play date, it goes a little left for a bit, but with some help is back on track  
> \- this was suggested a little bit ago, I tried my hardest with my mind running from ideas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Sapnap/Badboyhalo big/caregivers! Dream/Skeppy/ George (a wee bit)

since sapnap has found out about bad being a little too, hes been wanting to have a playdate with him. its been about a month since hes found out. every time hes in littlespace the question comes up at least once. “when can bad an i have playdate?”  
“george, if you could go get sapnap dressed while i do this that would be wonderful.” dream says rapidly trying to put things together, he looks a mess: messy hair, things piled in his arms, baby toys hanging from his wrists, with this look you would think hes a middle aged mother of 2 terrible kids. but no, hes a 20 something year old caregiver to one.  
soon enough dream has sapnaps panda bag filled with stuff that he would potentially need for his playdate. “dream!? nick and i need you!” george shouts sticking his head out the door. dream takes a moment to compose himself before walking into the room. there he is. a visably small sapnap.  
“whats wrong bubbas?” dream asks softly pulling the tiny boy into a small hug “ready see bad now.” sapnap says exicitedly bouncing on his toes. “i know baby doll, but let daddy call skeppy first okay?” dream asks. rather than stating pulling the phone out of his pocket.  
about 5 minutes later they are out the door and in the car on the way to skeppy and bads house. “whose calling me nick?” dream asks hearing his phone ring from the backseat. “no ones” sapnap says declining the call going back to watching octonauts. soon enough they are in the driveway ready for sapnap to meet little bad. “bad!” “nick!” the littles screach running to each other. “inside voices please.” skeppy instructs seemingly tired of the screaming already.  
about an hour later skeppy and dream are still talking at the kitchen counter while the boys play with some toy on the floor. “oww! stops ‘at” bad slurs trying to get skeppys attention from the pitch of his voice. “whats going on?” dream asks trying to wake up george from the couch while skeppy asks the boys.  
“nicks pincheds meeee” bad whines clinging onto skeppy. “nick. you know you cant do that.” dream scolds lightly walking over to sapnap “now nick, i need you to go tell bad that you are sorry for hurting him.” dream says again looking over to bad who is rubbing his now red arm. “go say sorry.” dream says again nudging him with his foot. sapnap slowly crawls over to bad once giving a sideways glance to his caregiver.  
“me sowwy bad” bad folds his arms and looks away from the other boy harshly. “you still means” bad says going to hit sapnap as revenge. “bad! ypu know we dont hit people!” skeppy screeches pulling bad towards him. skeppy and dream extange confused looks to each other pulling their respectives littles closer.  
“here, how about we tell nick that we’re sorry?” skeppy asks nudging bads apology a little. bad pouts before trying to crawl behind skeppy. “they are both far to little for this, can you two not see that?” george asks finally making his presence known to the group. “well get up off your butt and help wise guy.” dream spits to the other boy before walking off into the kitchen. skeppy following shortly after leaving the three others in the living room.  
“ i wasnt expecting sapnap to slip this small, hes usually not like this i swear.” dream laughs grabbing onto the panda backpack stress looking through it again. “im sorry about bad too, he also isnt this little usually.” Skeppy trails off.  
“no thanks to you two, they made up, don’t be so dense next time” George says sourly pointing towards the boys that are now playing with some type of cooking toys together. “If we weren’t in front of a pair of littles right now, I would cuss your...behind out.” Skeppy says looking over to the boys in the middle of his sentence  
“what are you two doing down here?” Dream asks pulling himself to the floor next to sapnap who is pretending to feed one of the stuffed toys. “Ooh so he was hungry huh?” Dream asks watching as Sapnap nods his head mumbling out a simple “mhm” bad comes up to him pulling him away slightly to show something that he and Sapnap had drawn out as a placemat for the kitchen. “Oh, it’s very pretty boys, I think you two did a very good job.” Dream praises making both of them smile happily  
Skeppy and Dream continue to praise the boys for playing so well together, meanwhile George is still sitting on the couch sound absolutely nothing. Maybe he’s the dense one.


	17. Uncle Karl is beyond stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl has been left in charge of 4 little boys.. Could’ve gone worse to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littles! Tubbo/Tommy/Ranboo/Purpled Big/caregiver! Karl

“uncle karllll” Purpled whines pulling on the ends of Karl’s sweater from his place on the ground. “Hang on gray, I’m doing this with Tommy right quick.” Karl says helping Tommy open a jar of playdoh. “Now what do you need gray?” Karl asks pulling him into a hug. “Ranboo an i need help peaseee” he whines again trying to pull Karl to the room where Ranboo is. “Okay, I’ll come help let me check on Tubbo first honeybun” Grayson nods his head before running back to the room.  
Karl walks over to the low couch to make sure Tubbo hasn’t fallen off the couch. He takes in tubbos soft appearance: the short boy, wearing a light green sweater vest with a small bee patch over a plain white shirt and some small black shorts, aggressively gripping a bee plushy. Karl gives the boy a kiss to his forehead before walking to Ranboo and purpled.  
“Boo!” Ranboo and Purpled both scream jumping out from behind the door to cling to Karl’s legs. “You boys almost gave uncle Karl a heart attack.” Karl laughs before pulling each boy off of his leg. “What are y’all doing in here?” Karl asks before picking a few things up from the floor. “Boo an I are sword fighting!” Grayson says looking to Ranboo who nods. “Ooh. I see” Karl says looking to the foam swords laying on the floor. “Uncle Karl...Tubee awake.” Tommy says pulling Tubbo through the door quietly before running back to the living room to presumably finish his ‘sculpture’.  
“Hello bee.” Karl says pulling Tubbo up to his hip. Tubbo snuggles his head into the crook of Karl’s neck before popping his thumb into his mouth. “Here, can one of you boys help me find Tubbo paci so that you two can get back to playing?” Both of the boys on the ground immediately start looking for the pacifier. Once Ranboo finds it he pushes it into tubbos mouth. Tubbo continues happily sucking the pacifier while Karl attempts to play with the boys on the floor as best as possible with only one arm. Soon enough Tommy comes into the back room now wanting company from being alone in the front room for so long.   
Tubbo is always really clingy and teenie after his naps, so Karl has no problem walking around with him on his hip while trying to finish up some chores. Karl is dusting off the last book case when Tubbo decides to start pitching a fit. “Come on bee, you can’t kick like that if you want me to hold you, your gonna fall.” Karl says trying to keep him from getting kicked by the teenager. Tubbo is now on the floor as tears stream down his face. “What’s wrong bee?” Karl asks pulling Tubbo into his lap rocking him gently once he is sat on the couch. “Are you hungry baby?” Karl asks. Tubbo gives a small nod. “Right, littles also need to eat. Forgot about that” Karl says making a mental note. This is his first time baby sitting for Sam and Techno at the same time. so it’s just a wee bit stressful having all 4 of the little boys with him. “What do you guys want to eat for lunch?” Karl asks as the other 3 boys walk out the room. There’s a handful of mixed answers so Karl just decides to keep it simple: Dino nuggets, chocolate milk, cubes of cheese, and some strawberry apple sauce. “Okay boys, you can go watch tv or something until I’m finished.” Karl says putting Tubbo back onto his hip. “Do you want a bottle or a sippie?” Karl asks Tubbo softly not knowing what type of cup to get him. “ba ba” Tubbo says softly from behind the pacifier. Karl fills up the bottle a little more than half way before filling up 3 more sippie cups. “Here is gonna have to put you down so I can work with the oven.” Karl says lowering Tubbo onto the counter. Crying doesn’t even explain what noise came from Tubbo in that moment. “Shhh c’mon bee, we have to be quiet for boo.” Karl says rubbing his arms softly. “Here let’s put your paci back in.” Karl says pushing the pacifier back into the others mouth.   
Karl finishes fixing and playing the food as he calls the other boys into the kitchen. He sets out a plate for each of the older littles, keeping tubbos plate near him. “Tommy, can we eat our apple sauce please?” Karl asks spooning a bit of apple sauce into tubbos mouth. “I’m gonna do it.” Tommy pouts still eating his chicken nuggets. All the boys get their cup about halfway through the meal, because as expected none of them wanted to finish eating when they had chocolate milk. I mean who would? All the boys are done eating, so they carry their cups back to the living room to watch their movie. Karl puts Tubbo down on the ground while he cleans the kitchen. Tubbo slowly and shakily makes his way over to the other boys after grabbing his bee from the chair. “Tommy play bee bee” Tubbo babbles trying to get Tommy to play stuffies with him. “Bee bee is very pretty Tubbo, but I’m watching a movie.” Tommy says softly. Tubbo pouts before moving onto the next boy. “Boo play bee bee?” He asks again, this time to Ranboo. Ranboo looks down before deciding his answer. “Okay tubbs, we can play with bee bee. Let me go get Ellie.” Ranboo says walking to the room to go get his stuffed enderman Ellie. The two boys play with the stuffed animals on the floor away from the others until it’s time for bed time. Karl prepares a nice place for them to sleep in the living room since he lived alone he really didn’t have 4 extra beds just lying around.   
“Here you boys are” Karl says taking the old sippy cups and bottles with the milk before giving them new ones with water. “You can all go nini, I’m gonna be right here.” He says walking over to his place on the couch, by the time he rests his head he is already asleep. Leaving 4 littles awake on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on some requested things, and some things that also weren't requested, as well as new chapters for my other two books :)


	18. Bad and Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “egg boys” as I’m calling them (the badlands peeps) accidentally dropped bads panda..in the lava. So they decide to get him a new pet! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Bad caregivers! Ant Sam Ponk Punz

“WHYD YOU DOES THAT!!” Bad screeches throwing himself to the floor beginning a tantrum.   
Ant and Sam look to each other worriedly “bubby, it was an accident, I’m sure ant didn’t mean to” Sam says completely throwing the other under the bus. “What Sam meant, was that WE made an accident and WE didn’t mean to hurt the panda.” Ant says putting emphasis on the word ‘we’ each time it was said.  
“WHY?!” Bad screams confused and hurt as to why the carers would do something like that to him of all people. “Why what baby? It was an accident, none of us meant to” Punz says again dropping himself to the ground to comfort the little. “Whatd I miss?” Ponk asks walking from behind one of the black walls. Ant motions to him that this is not the time for questions before pointing down to the sobbing mess that is bad.  
“Here, we can all get you a new pet if you promise to get up off the floor baby.” Ant says also now on the floor trying to calm the boy still loudly sobbing on the floor of the nether hub. “NO! ME WAN PANDA!” he wails still rolling on the floor. “Well you won’t get anything if you keep throwing a fit like that.” Sam says harshly to the little.  
“Sam! Chill out, he’s just upset.” Ponk says slightly pushing the taller man back. “Sam and Punz are right bubby. We can’t get things we want by whining and pitching fits, and we cold just get you a new pet if you really want.” Punz says still trying to calm down the little boy. It’s not working.   
“Here, let’s go back home, it’s kinda not the safest to be fight here with a little.” Ant says pulling all of them through the portal after Punz peels the little off the black stone.   
Once they are back home bad decides to continue his petty temper tantrum as he’s still feeling upset about the whole situation. Bad never really threw full out tantrums, so when he did they were absolutely wild. I mean, he was a demon-thing to be fair.   
Looking at the scene play out for the first time, no one would think that the boy screaming and rolling on the floor in his own tears was 25.   
“Bad! Listen to me.” Punz exclaims a little upset with his behavior right now. “We are all asking you if you want a new pet. No you can’t have another panda, but any other pet you want, you can get.” Bad immediately stops his fit sitting crisscross in the center of the room while all his caregivers look at him. “any...any pets me want. Punz, sammie, uncle ant an ponk gonna gets it for me?” He asks tilting his head to the side awaiting an answer from the others. “Yes bubs, any pet you want lil buddy” Sam says again.   
“Puppy! Please...” bad says seeming like nothing happened at “we could get you a puppy baby.” Sam says signaling for the other 3 to leave. Sam is able to keep the little occupied until the others get back by giving him simple asks and asking simple questions like “what color is Elmo, what sound does a cow make..things along those lines.  
Soon enough the other 3 are back home with the bundle of fur that is soon to be bads puppy. Bad runs over to them quickly “PUPPY!” He screeches sitting down so they’ll hand the white dog to him. “what are you gonna name her pumpkin?” Ponk asks watching the little boy fondly.  
“Lucy! I ‘onna name hers Lucy..” he says fully immersing himself in the bliss “I sorry for yelling at you” he says as a general statement still petting the dog. The others take his apology just glad that he’s apologizing in the first place


	19. Even when little Dream likes minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Dream aged 5ish/6 Big/Caregiver! Captain Puffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a moment where he wants to do everything and anything. Puffy can’t keep up  
> -based heavily off a day me and my mommy had a while back :]  
> (Potential trigger warning?- melatonin)

“Dream, last warning little man, I’m not gonna play nice forever.” Puffy jokes slowly turning around a corner looking for where Dream had run off with the other nerf gun.  
Dream and puffy we’re playing their favorite game for when it was rainy out. “Manhunt.” But the child friendly and not violent one. (Although if they were shot with a nerf bullet they were out.) Dream watches intently from behind as puffy rounds the corner to go into her room.  
“Gotcha!” Dream screeches firing the nerf gun at puffys leg. “Oww! You got me. You got me.” Puffy says dramatically before lying down on the floor sticking her tongue out. “Oh nooo, Mommy go bye bye, this mean I gets to make biiiig mess in tha house.” Dream jokes watching as puffy opens one of her eyes slightly before quickly snatching the little into her lap tickling his sides making him squeal out in laughter.  
“Stooppp” the little pleads jokingly over and over again still laughing as he’s being tickled. “I’ll stop if you say that I’m the best caregiver ever and ever.” Puffy says pausing her tickling trying to make a compromise. “Hmmm. No!” Dream retorts. Puffy quickly goes back to tickling the small boy.  
The amount of joy puffy gets from hearing a little laugh is immeasurable. It makes her heart soar with happiness hearing the pure happiness in the mentally youngers laughs. “Purple purple purple.” Dream chants. Puffy immediately stops the ticking knowing that that phrase is only used when something is getting too much for him.  
“Great job on signaling little man.” Puffy praises high-fiving him once he chills out. “What do you wanna go do now? Puffy asks awaiting an answer from the other. “Wanna go play minecraft?” He asks. Should’ve known. “I guess, do you wanna go on the pc or do you wanna play on the switch?” She asks leading him out the room.  
“Switch, cause then mama an i can cuddle.” He says running to look for the blue device. “Hey walk in the house!” Puffy shouts knowing he won’t hear her from the other room. Soon enough Dream is back with the game and is sitting between puffys legs letting her play with his hair. “Look! Look! Look!” He shouts turning around wiggling his wrists happily while still trying to show puffy the screen.  
“Dreamie, you know I can’t see when you do that while holding stuff” she laughs stilling his wrists so she can see. “Oooh, you beat the ender dragon huh?” She asks just playing into not knowing. “Mhm! I belated him!” He exclaims sounding accomplished. “I beated hims.” He says again in a whisper going back to his original position.  
Puffy watches him play minecraft for a V E R Y long time. She is literally struggling to keep her eyes open from boredom. Dream on the other hand, is bouncing off the walls with energy. “Puffy wanna go play with legos with me?” Dream asks hopping off the couch slightly scaring puffy out of her state of dozing off.  
“Dreamie, don’t you think it’s time to for bedtime?” Puffy asks being pushed down the hallway by Dream. “Nope! Not tired yet.” He states rummaging through the bin of big lego pieces once hes in the room. “What does mama want me to build? I’m gonna build something for mama.” He says going to build something before even giving puffy the chance to talk. “Here, you build that, mamas gonna go get you a snack.” Puffy says taking out her phone.  
“How do you get Dream to sleep when he’s little?” She texts technoblade. “Put some of those melatonin gummies on a paper towel mixed in with some normal ones and some water. He’s tired I know he is, I dropped him off at like 5 am..it’s almost 2” he texts back quickly.  
Puffy decides to take technos advice. Him and puffy were his main caregivers when he was little, so it makes sense he would know how to get him to sleep. Puffy reads the dosage amount before taking out 4 of the gummies..he was a grown man after all. She also opens up a pack of barbie fruit snacks. (Dream thought they tasted better than the boys’ ones) she puts the fruit snack on a paper towel before mixing them up a little.  
She also fills a non spill cup with some water before bringing it back to the room for the little boy. “Thank you mana!” Dream exclaims throwing his arms around puffy from his spot on the floor. Dream pulls the paper towel back to the floor showing puffy his building while eating the gummies.  
Dream builds about 5 more things stopping to explain each sculpture in detail before he starts to feel tired. Finally. “Mama knows how i said I wasn’t sleepy?” He asks rubbing his eyes. Puffy nods. “Can I go to sleep now? I’m sleepy” he says pushing himself off the floor going to look through the bin of his little clothes in puffys room. He picks out a pair of footed pajamas with stars and clouds on a light blue background and a sweatband to keep the hair out of his face while he sleeps.  
“Clay, I could put your hair up so you don’t have to have that itchy thing on you all night.” She offers. He nods slightly walking over. He sits on the floor in front of where puffy is sitting ready to get his hair done. “How do you want it up?” She asks as to not make him disappointed in the style. “Bun..please” he asks softly. “Two or one?” Puffy questions again. He thinks about the very hard question for a minute or so. “Two..please” he says again yawning between the two words. Puffy softly parts the blond waves down the middle before pulling the soft hair into two small buns near the top of his head to keep them as out of his way as possible. “All done.” Puffy smiles patting his back slightly. “Thank you mama” he says getting up off the floor giving puffy a little hug before cuddling up on the couch.  
“You’re gonna sleep right here?” She asks rubbing Dreams back soothingly. “You could go in my bed if you want, I don’t want you to think you have to stay out here all alone baby.” Puffy says pulling him off the couch a little. Dream nods his head walking towards puffys room.  
He snuggles himself down into the middle of the soft pale blue sheets. Admiring the small gold stars on it.  
“Mama have sheets that match my jammies.” He says snuggling in further. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed, then I’ll come back, you think you can wait here til I get back?” Puffy says turning out the light. “Nini mama” is all he says before turning his back to the door  
“Night buddy”


	20. Tubbo plays FNAF (not scary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Tubbo Big/Caregiver! Ranboo/ Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tubbo did that fnaf stream a while back it reminded me a little of a thing that one of my friends would do when little! So this is based off him and his daddy! (Love ya)

“Tubbo, what I’m gonna have you do is take off the key cap for your escape key. You got it?” Ranboo instructs trying to get the quickly slipping boy to finish up the stream. “You’re doing so good. Literally so good Tubbo.” Jack praises trying to get the small boy from curled up in the chair.  
“If I do day 2 can Jack do day 3 and then I do 4 and he do 5?” Tubbo asks straining himself to be as big as possible for the question he’s asking. “Yeah, you seem overwhelmed Tubbo, I’ll do the next one, you just chill and talk with Ranboo” Jack instructs drawing thousands of “awws” from the chat. ‘Farming’ them if you will  
“Yeah chat, Tubbo hates scary things, whenever he plays his first instinct is to press the escape key.” Ranboo laughs after reading something from chat.   
“I’m gonna play this round, then you get the next one unless you wanna end right now.” Jack says opening up the program again. Understanding how Tubbo could be slipping from the scary situation. Tubbo pulls out his phone sending a quick text message to ranboo. “wan stop now pease.” He types trying to look as big as possible for the camera. “Alright, end stream and raid Jack then we can go find something else to do.” Ranboo texts Tubbo before going to text jack. “Tubbos gonna raid you, he slipped and no longer wants to play.” He types out. Jack nods his head as his camera is still on.  
Tubbo does as he’s told before FaceTiming Ranboo on his phone. “dat game scaries.” He says into the phone holding it only inches from his nose only his eyes and eyebrows visible. “Back the phone away from your face lil dude” Ranboo laughs trying to lighten the mood.  
“Go get your bin of little stuff so we can look through it bee.” The other instructs. Tubbo sets up his phone so it’s propped up on the desk so he can grab the fairly heavy bin with both hands. Ranboo laughs when he sees tubbos red face. “What’s wrong bee?”   
“You has to sees in my box.” He says pouting a little. Truth be told, Tubbo’s gotten more into ‘girly toys’ jack’s already told Ranboo about this. He quite frankly doesn’t care what kind of toys Tubbo likes when small. As long as he’s happy.  
“Boo not mad I like dollies?” He questions timidly scared for a response. “Nope, why would I be? You can play with whatever makes you happy as long as it’s not dangerous.” Ranboo assured the other. Tubbo sits back down in the chair to show Ranboo through his little bin, he mumbles something about a jumper before walking out of frame.   
The smaller boy comes back in a dinosaur sweater that he purchased in stream that matches his sisters. “Comfy?” Ranboo asks watching him sit. “Mhm” he shakes his head wiggling in the chair from excitement. “Boo wanna see my dollie?” He asks. Ranboo watches his small face heat up with blush. Ranboo nods. “Ooo, you’re gonna let me see her?” He asks excitedly. Tubbo nods his hair viscously. He pulls out the cloth doll slightly fixing the brown pig tails before holding it in front the camera.   
“Awwwe, she is so pretty? Did you give her a special name yet?” Ranboo asks softly. “I name her Bella.” He says still stroking the hair. “An look! We have matching pacis!” He squeals pulling out two baby blue pacifiers one slightly smaller and made of cloth with a small magnet embedded to stick to the dolls face.   
Tubbo puts in his pacifier moving his neck around to see the dolls face so he can stick the pacifier to its face. “Ta-daa!” He mumbles past the pacifier. “Ooh so pretty.” Ranboo smiles. “Can I get a picture to show your other caregivers? I think they are gonna say you’re adorable sweetie.” He asks before taking the picture. Tubbo nods before smiling, pacifier still in mouth. Ranboo snaps the picture quickly not wanting the active boy to move from his pose.   
“What are you gonna do now bee?” Ranboo asks looking to the other for his answer. “onna cwlor” the boy slurs seemingly slipping smaller. Tubbo usually got brattier the more he slipped. Who am I kidding, Tubbo was a very bratty and sassy little no matter what age he was. Ranboo never really had to deal with bratty Tubbo though.   
“Whatcha gonna color bee?” He asks watching the little pull out a few sheets of white paper and a pack of crayons. “onna draw boo, an dada (philza), an bella, an tubbo, an bee bee, an tommy, an jack jack, an sammie, an wilby, an dweamie.” He says listing off all of his caregivers along with himself and his favorite toys.   
“That’s a lot of people bubba, are you gonna make sure they all fit?” Ranboo asks ready to take pictures of the little to send to the groupchat of all his carers. Tubbo nods his head more. “Tubbo like this more dan dat scawy games.” He says not liking his head from his drawing. Ranboo nods “I’m glad” he assures watching the little happily color.   
Hard to think that just a little bit ago this was the same boy desperately trying to be big for his stream.


	21. Chicken nuggets and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested a bit ago, but my scatter brain got in the way so it took a lil bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Tubbo Big/caregivers! Sleepy Bois Inc.

“Tubbo?” “Where are you?” Phil and Wilbur shouted one after the other. “Why the hell did you let him walk off Tommy?” Techno asks turning Tommy around to him. “Why is this my fault? You’re the one who went to do dick around with Wil.” Tommy says a little more than annoyed.  
“If I have to tell you boys one more time to shut the hell up and help me look for Tubbo.” Phil shouts a little trying to keep the other two from bickering. “Phil! I found Tubbo!” Wilbur shouts from a different aisle. “Wilbur just saved your asses.”   
“It’s okay baby, we’re here it’s okay.” Wilbur coos pulling Tubbo off the floor and onto his hip. Wilbur runs his fingers through tubbos hair as Tubbo tries wiggling his head further into wilburs neck. Trying to get as close to him as possible. He didn’t want to leave their side ever again. He just wanted cuddles and snuggles. He just wanted to be held and never let go of.   
Once back home, Tubbo curled up around wilburs leg, napping while tommy was on the other side resting his head on Wilbur as well. Phil got to see this sight often. He liked caring for Tubbo when he was little. Especially when he wasn’t fussy and in the mood to be a brat.   
Tubbo got along with pretty much every little and caregiver on the smp, just like all the other littles and switches, Tubbo has no set caregiver, but definitely one he prefers when they are available.   
Tubbo was having the time of his life, playing with the water mat with wilbur and Tommy while Philza silently took pictures of the group. “Tubbo, can you write your name? Do you know the letters?” Wilbur asks handing out the water pen. Tubbo nods his head aggressively almost nocking off the flower crown of what looks to be baby’s breath and small pink flowers. Tubbo takes the mint green pen from Wilbur.   
“T” wilbur says. Tubbo looks to the others with innocent eyes before shakily drawing a T that looked to be more of a squiggly line than anything. “Good job bee!” Phil praises the little more way more than needed. “You did so good baby” Phil praises again watching Tubbo go to write the other letters.   
After writing word after word of the others telling him, and waiting for it to dry, Tubbo starts getting bored. “Daaaaddyyy. boreddd.” He says clinging onto the striped leg of Philza’s pants. “Well what do you want to do bee?” Phil asks slipping his hands underneath tubbos armpits to lift the smaller boy onto his hips. “I have to cook dinner if you wanna help with that?” Techno says walking past the pair. “Yeh tech! Great idea, go with techno.” Phil says exicitedly putting Tubbo down. Tubbo grabs hold of the piglin hybrids hand paddling behind him to the kitchen with Tommy in toe.   
“Here tommy, you get him his chefs hat and his apron so he doesn’t get all dirty.” Techno instruct while walking around the kitchen trying to gather things after putting Tubbo down on the cold tile floor. “Footsies.” Tubbo says quietly stomping his feet a little while Tommy tries tying the strings around his small waist. “What about them bee? What’s wrong?” Tommy asks standing up completely straight to look at the toddler-minded boy on the floor. “cold.” Is all Tubbo says smacking his feet on the floor once again. Tommy nods walking off to his room to grab Tubbo a pair of butter yellow fuzzy socks with black grips on the bottom shaped like smiley faces.   
Once all three boys are dressed up in their aprons and chefs hats, they are ready to cook. Cook what? Good question. “I was originally going to cook for just myself, but since Tubbo wanted to help I guess he can pick out what we eat.” Techno tries saying with as much emotion as possible. “Nuggies!” Tubbo says excitedly clutching onto a container of dish soap hugging it happily.   
“All the stuffies in this house and this kid wants to snuggle a bottle of dish detergent.” Phil says hurriedly into a phone while trying to pick up loose pieces of clothing putting them into the white laundry basket on his hip. “What are y’all doing? Lemme join in.” Wilbur says finally coming back out of his room and sitting on the counter nest to Tubbo. Tommy watches as Tubbo wraps his arms around the middle of wilburs waist trying to find a place to rest his head.   
“Heeey my little cuddle monster.” Wilbur laughs sitting up and pulling Tubbo into a comfier position. “I like wilby hairs.” Tubbo says softly putting a small hand in the olders hair. “Ooh do you now?” Wilbur asks laughing. Tubbo nods before techno hands him something. “What dis?” Tubbo asks holding the bag out to wilbur to read. “Those are chicken nuggets honey.” Wilbur says taking the bag and turning it around to him to show him each word. “They different shape!” The smaller says excitedly pointing to each picture.   
“Yeah Tubbo, I got them when we went to the store earlier. I thought you would like them.” Techno says pulling his long messy hair into a ponytail. “You really need me to re-dye that techno, it’s barely even pink anymore.” Wilbur says reaching out to the other. “If techie have pinks hairs can i has somes too?” Tubbo asks looking over to the taller two men completely looking over tommy who is trying his hardest to start the oven.   
“Techno! Fuggin help me!” Tommy shouts finally realizing he can’t start it. “Tommy! Watch the language in the house mate, especially when tubbos small!” Philza calls out from one of the other rooms. Philza walks out of the room storming over laughing as he sets the oven. “Don’t kill yourselves, I’m leaving” he laughs walking briskly out the door.  
The group finally finish’s cooking the nuggets, who would’ve thought it took two grown adult men, a 16 year old and a 17 year old little to cook such a simple meal.  
What started off as a scary day for little Tubbo quickly turned around. what can i say? What little isn’t easily persuaded by nuggets and attention?


	22. Georgies a pretty princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little long. But this was requested: George throws a fit bit to get a haircut and then him and Dream go to watch rapunzel after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! George (2-3)  
> Big!/Caregiver! Dream and kinda Sapnap

“Georgie?” Dream asks squatting down to look at George whose playing on the fuzzy living room rug. George looks up to Dream with childlike eyes smiling past his baby blue pacifier. “Wanna go on a adventure baby?” Dream asks. Georges smiles again happily nodding before raising his arms to pull the little up to him. “Let’s go get your bag and get you all strapped in then huh?” Dream asks in a ‘baby voice’ tickling George’s tummy a little.  
Dream grabs the Mickey Mouse backpack making sure it’s filled with a few small snacks, at least one change of outfit (he’s a messy eater when little), a sippy cup, extra pacifier and a small toy for him to fidget with. Not like he ever uses the toys Dream brings for him, he’d rather take Dreams phone and tweet random letters and random pictures of his forehead.  
Dream gets George all buckled up in the back of Dreams car. Dream drives over to the only place that does littles hair, Jared has saved many of their littles form being bald. Dream gives George his phone to play with while he’s in the car knowing that along with the pacifier will keep him quiet and occupied for the ride. “When we get in there I need you to be friendly to mister Jared, okay?” Dream looks into the mirror asking George. Dream watches as George’s eyes fill with tears, George hates haircuts, big and little.   
“It’s okay baby, just a teeny haircut, you won’t feel it I promise. And if daddy lied to you he’ll get you ice cream after okay?” Dream tries his hardest to calm the boy down before walking in. Dream grabs the backpack, and then unbuckles George pulling him out of the car to smoothen his clothes. “no wan go! pease!” George tries throwing all of his weight to his feet so Dream can’t pull him along. Unluckily for George, Dream can lift at least two of him.   
“Well aren’t you just adorable today.” Jared smiles once Dream finally got George into the establishment. George tries hiding himself behind Dream as best as possible. “I don’t bite little one, I promise.” Jared says crouching down a little and extending a hand to walk George to one of the colorful leather chairs. “Want to pick a color?” He asks George innocently.   
Dream coughs to get his attention and makes a hand motion that says ‘no no no’ Good thing george wasn’t old enough to understand the question. George runs over back to Dream tears now streaming down his face. “It’s okay baby, how about daddy sits in the chair with you?” Dream tries again. George nods shyly letting Dream walk over to a chair before toddling behind him.   
“There we are, we’re just gonna sit here and watch some Mickey Mouse.” Dream says handing the boy his phone again after pulling him into his lap. Dream turns him to where he’s facing the mirror so Jared can get a good look at his hair. George must have caught a glimpse of Jared in the mirror, because he shrieks like he’s just seen a ghost before hysterically crying and wiggling trying to get down from the high chair.   
Dream shakes his head before picking up the fallen pacifier. “I don’t know why he’s running.” Dream thinks “it’s not like he can open the door.” Dream laughs a little before going to get George from where he plopped down by the doorway. “Here, wanna talk to uncle Nick while you get your hair cut, he can tell you that it isn’t scary. George nods slowly allowing himself to be pulled off the floor.   
Dream listens in on the very one sided conversation George and Sapnap are having, he finds it cute how it calmed down George so much. After way longer in the chair than it should have been Dream goes to buckle George in the car seat again. “Did you get your haircut like a big boy?” Sapnap asks excitedly while Dream wets a towel to clean George’s tear stained face. George nods giving a small some to the FaceTime call before leaning into the west towel that Dream is holding.   
“You know how dada promised you ice cream if you did good at your haircut?” Dream asks the little watching him nod. “Well guess what special little boy gets ice cream when we get home?” Dream watches as the littles face lights up. “Georgie have ice creams?” He asks looking at Sapnap on the small screen. “I dunno Georgie, you have to ask dada. Not me, I’m not there darling.” Sapnap says while watching George get pulled out the car.   
“Say bye bye to napnap so we can go watch our movie.” Dream says pulling George up to his hip to walk inside. Sapnap doesn’t even get to say goodbye before George hangs up. “napnap go bye bye!” He smiles pushing the phone into Dreams hand as he’s put down on the floor.   
“Let’s take off your little shoes and then we can go and pick out ice cream, then dada has a special movie for us to watch.” Dream punctuates his sentence by to liking the little before getting down on the floor to help him take his shoes off.   
George toddles over to the freezer trying to pull it open. He whines upon realizing that he doesn’t have the strength nor dexterity to open it. He tries whining louder adding a small stomp to each whine looking to his career who is seemingly ignoring him. Truth be told, he wasn’t ignoring the little he was just very preoccupied with trying to find the movie.   
“I’m coming Georgie.” Dream says doing a little ‘dad sprint’ to get to him. “Which one do you want bubby?” Dream asks opening the freezer waiting for the little to point to something in the freezer. “ -is. Georgie please?” He asks pointing from the popsicle to himself. “You got it bud.” Dream says getting it out the freezer.   
“Dada picked a very special movie bubby.” Dream begins trying to explain the movie. “It’s about a very pretty princess who got her hair cut.” The little gasps. “Georgie gots his hairs cut.” George laughs taking a lick of the popsicle “mhm. That’s right. But the princess got her hair cut, and at first she didn’t like it so she cried. But then her pretty prince told her that she is pretty with and without hair. Just like my Georgie.” Dream explains ruffling the littles hair.  
“Dada an i like the movie! I princess an dada da prince. I no likes my hairs at first but dada an napnap saids it was pwetty. So I likes it nows.” George nods offering some of the now melting popsicle to his caregiver.   
“No thank you baby, but we can watch the pretty princess now!” Dream says happily pulling the little onto his lap to watch the movie.   
“Daddy thinks you’re a beautiful little princess.” Dream says kissing the littles head. “My pretty princess.” He says again as the little blushes.


	23. Ranboo’s Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno makes a promise to Ranboo to get him grass..  
> Yes I know Ranboo is vocal and well spoken for a 2-3 year old, but techno is his favorite caregiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Ranboo 2-3  
> Big/Caregiver! Technoblade

“What are you doing boo?” Techno asks watching the freakishly tall little boy pick blades of grass out the grown and put them into a bowl. “Is this why you wanted my bowl?” He asks after not getting a response. Ranboo nods. What can I say, the boy likes his grass. “What are you gonna do with it once you bring it inside? It’s gonna get all icky in that bowl.” He says trying to teach the boy.   
Ranboo looks up from his oddly grassless patch of what used to be grass. “wat tec-no mean it ‘onna get all ickies?” Ranboo asks with eyes already starting to gloss over. As much as he hated to admit it techno didn’t like seeing the little boy all upset like this. It’s just grass, it’s gonna be there for a bit. “What I mean is it’s not gonna grow anymore if we bring it in the house boo.” Techno says getting down to his sitting level. He watches as Ranboo draws his fingers through the thin layer of grass at the bottom of the bowl sadly. “What if when techno goes out he gets you some grass that you can keep? Hmm?” Techno asks trying to reason with the little.   
“wen tec-no weave?” The little asks staring dead into technos eyes. Techno pretends to be fake hurt as he walks to the spot where the little just scooted himself while talking. “As soon as phil gets here I’ll go get it after I visit Dream.” Techno says pulling the boy from the ground walking hand in hand with him back inside. “only if you’re a good boy for uncle Phil though, are you gonna be a good boy for uncle Phil?” He asks knowing the little can get pretty naughty at times. Ranboo had a thing for getting himself into trouble while little.   
Techno gives Phil the rundown before leaving. Just basic stuff like “no sweets til fed” and things like that. Techno finishes his meeting with Dream before going to look for the grass he had promised the little. Even if he was bad techno would still get it for him. He didn’t want tiny Ranboo even more upset. “Dream you know that grass that you have for patches?” He asks. Dream picks up the round container with the long blades of grass. “This?” He says confused. “Yeah that. I’m going to need to take that from you if you don’t mind.” Techno says lowly extending his hand. Without a question Dream gives it to him. He is going to be getting a favor from the other soon so why not.   
“Phil I’m on my way home, ima be there in like 5 minutes just please keep him occupied until I get back.” Techno says into the phone slightly sprinting towards the direction of home. “Okay well how far are you I’m not used to kids anymore.” Phil laughs. Phil and techno stay on the phone until he’s approaching the door. “boo, come see technos back!” Phil calls into the room when the little is hanging out. “Daddy!” He screeches running out the room throwing himself into technos legs. “Yeah, I am back booboo.” He laughs. “And I have something special for my little boy.” He says again. He watches Ranboo’s eyes light up at the mention of a gift. “We’re you a good boy for uncle Phil?” He asks knowing the boy won’t lie. “mhm! pomis, booboo good boy.” He smiles wide eyed. Techno hums. “Here you go my little prince, as I promised.” Techno says holding the little pot out to the boy.   
Techno watches as the boys eyes light up once more. He whispers nothing but a small thank you pulling both the pot and himself down to the ground. He just lays stomach down on the cold floor petting the top of the grass smiling.   
“I think he likes it.” Phil laughs before leaving. What’s this little boys obsession with grass? We may never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start putting the littles ages in the part where it says the little and caregiver pairings :)


End file.
